


You're Safe Here

by Bookishgirl



Series: Supernatural Drabbles/Oneshots/Headcanons [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear of Thunderstorms, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine being afraid of thunderstorms and Dean comforting you and calming you down"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Safe Here

It wasn't rain that bothered you - in fact you actually quite enjoyed rainy days, as they gave you a chance to just relax in the bunker and do whatever - it was the way the thunder and lightning overwhelmed your senses of sight and sound, and the way the black, formidable clouds blotted out the sun and created a false sort of nightfall. 

_'Why_?'  You would often think to yourself. _'Why thunderstorms, of all things? You kill monsters for a living, but you get jumpy because of some clouds and loud noises?'_

You did your best to hide your fear from the boys, thinking that they would just tease you about it, and you did pretty well with that, at least until one especially bad night.

An unusually loud clap of thunder woke you from sleep, nearly giving you a heart attack and making a small scream escape from your lips as you fell out of the bed and scrambled into a corner, hugging your knees to your chest, your entire body trembling with fear.

Only moments later, Dean came bursting into the room, dressed only in pajama pants, his hair still tousled from sleep. He looked around, his eyes worried, until his gaze settled on you, and suddenly he understood. Carefully walking over to you, he knelt down, pulling you into his arms and holding you close as he rubbed your back gently.

"You okay there, (Y/N)...?" Dean murmured, though the answer was clear by your body language that you were far from okay.

You shook your head, though it was a bit hard to tell, you were trembling so bad. Another overwhelming clap of thunder filled the room, causing you to whimper with fear. Dean lifted you up bridal style, carrying you back to your bed, gently laying you down before crawling in bed beside you. He held you close to his chest, rubbing your back gently and kissing your hair softly, humming softly to you to soothe you, which slowly began to work.

"Don't worry, (Y/N)..." Dean murmured, still rubbing your back gently. "You're safe here, I got you... You're safe here..."


End file.
